


Can't Resist a Cat

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: He totally would. You know.





	Can't Resist a Cat

“Cas! Cas, get back in here!!”

…

“ I don’t care if there’s a cat on the fire escape, man, you’re naked, will you just–”

…

“Cas, will you _please_ just come back to bed??”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from [bisexualpulse](http://bisexualpulse.tumblr.com/post/127694943064/artnudemale-artnudemale-the-art-of-male-body).


End file.
